


The Walking 100

by ThorinBilbo



Category: The 100 (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lots of Romances, M/M, Multi, The 100 & Walking Dead Crossover, The 100 - Freeform, The Walking 100, multi ship, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThorinBilbo/pseuds/ThorinBilbo
Summary: ( The Walking Dead/The 100 Crossover ) "The enemy of my enemy is my friend," she stated clearly, not releasing her hold on his wrist. "You and I both know that. It's what we used since the beginning." Rick could only roll his eyes, not daring to yank his arm out of the blonde's grip with the way Bellamy stared, his weapon unmoving. "This is completely different and you know it. You're just a couple of kids-" Clarke tightened her grip noticeably as she glared at him. "After all of this, you still think we're those delinquents on that bus? Really? Even I thought you knew better." ~ . . .





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a crossover between the two shows The 100 and the Walking Dead. It will have multiple crossover ships and canon ships, so please don’t trash on any couples I create because I do them for many reasons.

She grunted as the truck gave another lurch, causing her wrists to move and have the tightened cuffs chafe her again. She could see a line of blood droplets make themselves noticeable underneath the rusting instrument. She shook her head, turning to stare out of the barred window of the truck. The announcement for transport of delinquents being moved from Atlanta to Mableton's detention center didn't really faze her as much as it probably should have. She only had one final year before she would be removed from Juvie and sent to her community jail until she would be allowed out for her time done. Nothing of it really mattered anymore.

She had been contained for a little over three months now, trapped in Atlanta's detention center, having only her mother visit again and again since her father had been imprisoned just before Clarke was arrested. It all seemed to go by far too quickly, but her incapability to care much of it seemed to frighten all who knew her. She was arrested on a charge she never heard of and, thankfully, seeing as she was seventeen, was jailed as a minor and was sentenced to the Atlanta detention center until now.

She let out a small yelp as the driver purposely hit a bump just so the delinquents could cry out against their binds. She heard Wells let out a word of assurance to her, nudging her gently with his elbow. She ignored him. She had since he walked into the vehicle and she realized who it was. Never did she think Thelonious Jaha's son would be imprisoned. Perhaps the reason she loathed him so much was simply because he was the reason her father was imprisoned and Clarke was put away. She had yet to speak a word to him at all.

"Can you, at least, look at me?" he asked gently, but Clarke only yanked her head around again furiously, her fingers wringing together with the space they had. She couldn't even look at him, much less speak to him. "Cl-"

"Shit!" the driver called from his space, jerking the truck to a spot, causing Clarke to nearly hit her head into the seat in front of her. Each of the delinquents gave a resounding cry of anger. Clarke peeked through the barred window to see what the hold up was. She couldn't see a damned thing. Confused, she faced the front once more. The driver spoke hurriedly to the guard beside him, making wild gestures until he rolled his eyes and got to his feet, whipping around to glare at the others.

"Stay put in your seats if you know what's good for you," he sneered, hand on his belt. "There's a bit of a situation in front of us and you all have to be at that damned detention center in half an hour." Rolling his eyes, he turned to the guard. "Make sure they keep still." With that, he opened the passenger side door and slipped out, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What the hell is going on?"

"This is such bullshit!"

"He can't just leave us here!"

The delinquents were steadily already growing frustrated. The guard huffed and slightly pulled up his hat to reveal his face, tanned and quite chiseled. Clarke scoffed. "Calm down, everyone, he'll be right back, then we'll be back on the road."

"Bellamy?" a voice called gently two seats from Clarke and Wells'. Clarke struggled to see who the source of it was until her eyes flashed toward a pale, raven haired girl, her cerulean eyes pointed toward the guard, who was now shuffling uncomfortably on the spot. "The hell are you doing here? You were supposed to be-"

"Hush!" he hissed, poking a finger to his lips. "If the guy knows who I am, he can report to the big man. The judge said I wasn't supposed to interact with you anymore after your arrest, remember? But. . .I had to say goodb-" He flinched as he heard a heavy weight slam into the passenger door, a spatter of something making its way onto the window. Bellamy seemed confused, reaching for his belt, where a gun laid.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and the driver fell back in, holding his shoulder which seemed to be bleeding heavily. Each of the delinquents let out small murmurs of panic, shifting uneasily in their seats as the driver gripped at the bars surrounding his seat. "Son of a bitch got me. . .got me good."

"What the hell got you?" Bellamy asked.

"I don't know. The guy was literally peeling at the skin and his eyes looked blind, but I wasn't able to get much of a look since he bit me! It wasn't just him actin' nuts either, it was a whole group of 'em. Damn. . .it burns."

Clarke gasped, suddenly beginning to struggle frantically against her binds, yelling out as if she had been bitten herself, but she had suddenly come to a fit of realization. Wells, from beside her, tried to calm her down thinking she was having a panic attack. "Hey, it's fine! It's fine! Wh-What's wrong?"

She finally began to form correct words, "My father said this was going to happen! Those things aren't human! They're. . .stop it, Wells! They're the undead. Their bites can infect you to turn you into one of them! They're here! They're here, it broke out! Get him out, get him out!" She was definitely freaking out now, fighting more until the cuffs dug deeply into her wrists enough to puncture even more blood.

"Shut her up! Damn criminals," the driver grunted as he sat uneasily on his seat. Bellamy nodded and walked over, placing a hand on one of the seats, "Clarke Griffin, right? I'm going to need you to calm down, otherwise we can't move. Stop struggling!" Clarke wasn't listening; she was looking outside of her barred window and saw about three people limping around, their arms making grabbing motions towards nothing, snarling with their teeth bared. They weren't people. . .

"No, you don't understand! We're all in trouble if we don't move! My father. . .my father knew this was coming! Please, you have to get us out of here before they find a way on!" Before Bellamy could attempt to aid her again, the driver let out a shout and a loud cry as something crawled in through the still open passenger door and lunge towards him, seeming to be biting into his flesh. Each of the delinquents let out cries and exclamations.

"Bellamy, don't!" the female from earlier shouted as he went over and drug the creature off of the driver. He grunted and fell back as the undead lost its footing and fell from the vehicle. He turned to look at the driver, who was unmoving from his position. "Oh, God, he's dead," he whimpered, gagging into his open palm.

"You have to get him off of the bus!" Clarke demanded. "He's infected; he'll come back! Get him off!"

Bellamy looked at her, his eyebrows crinkled together in confusion. "How the hell do you know all of this?"

"Just get him off and shut the door! I'll tell you after! Hurry, before another climbs on!" Clarke pleaded. Bellamy reluctantly obeyed, grunting as he lifted the corpse from the seat and chucked it outside along with the undead creature before he slammed the door shut. The delinquents were all shouting angrily, demanding they be freed from their handcuffs.

"Be quiet!" Bellamy thundered, managing to silence everyone rather quickly. "Clarke. . .you have the floor."

Clarke swallowed as she finally looked at Wells, who was staring at her, shaking his head slowly as if silently begging her not to say anything, but Clarke went forth with it anyhow. They needed to know if they were going to have to avoid this sudden outbreak. She only prayed it was only happening in Atlanta.

"Okay, okay," she said quietly. "Jake Griffin, y'all know him? He was arrested for smuggling illegal chemicals from the CDC? Th-That was a lie. Um. . .Thelonious Jaha, the president of the CDC, he arrested him for nearly allowing information to go out on a subject for a new virus. My dad was always on top of that information, but Jaha was afraid of panic. He didn't want to think of something like that, so he shut it down, arresting Jake for nearly telling and me for knowing, but he told the police false pretenses."

"Get to the point," Bellamy demanded lowly. Everyone seemed to be silent to listen to Clarke.

"Well, the virus had to do with killing a person and bringing them back, but. . .they're not really back. Their brain can function, but only with the need to feed on flesh. A bite could infect everyone. There isn't a way to avoid it. The CDC was meant to enclose that sentence and fight to ignore it and keep it under control, especially after my father was arrested, but. . .I guess it didn't."

"How did Jaha find out about Jake knowing? Any smartass would know not to say anything," a voice chanted from behind her. There were a few murmurs of agreement. Clarke glared toward Wells, "Someone tipped him off, I guess."

"Wait a minute, so you mean to tell me," Bellamy began slowly, "those things out there are basically man eating, disease spreading, creatures? How the hell did it manage to spread?" Clarke could only shrug. She really had no idea how this managed to get out and how quickly it had managed to spread, but by the sounds and screaming from outside, it appeared they wouldn't have the time to leave and find out. They were surrounded. A sudden bump against the passenger side caught everyone's attention.

Bellamy glanced outside the window and slightly gasped.

"Seems the driver's back," he mumbled just as a hand smacked against the window and a muffled snarl was heard. The driver had turned.


	2. Emergency Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick falls through a door only to see several delinquents

The horse continued to trot, Rick sitting astride it adorned with his uniform and weapons. Atlanta was silent, to the point it frightened him seeing the upturned vehicles and corpses scattered either across the blood splattered streets or in their cars with the windows bashed in and the doors torn off. He never knew something like this could be so bad. Morgan had explained to him, with the time they had together, that the world just wasn't what it was. It no longer belonged to the living. Just thinking that sent a shiver down his spine.

The buildings, most towering above him, were also empty and rid of any kind of sign that anything living were inside them. The only indication of something alive were crows lining up on broken telephone poles, looking for anything that they could eat that wouldn't poison their stomachs. Rick half wondered whether the animals could be infected like the humans could as well. Really, he was just trying to keep his mind moving while the horse continued its way down the path Rick guided it through.

His mind was often wandering to Lori and Carl. How could it not be? He fell under a coma thinking about how frightened they'd be, but now he was awake not knowing where they were. He only knew he wasn't going to drop the hope that they were alive. Lori and Carl were stronger than most knew. They wouldn't go down without a fight. He just wished they had left him a note or something that could help him be led to them and not have him wandering around like a complete idiot on the back of a horse he just happened to find in a pen where its owners were dead.

He sighed, taking out a handkerchief to wipe his forehead with, sweaty from the sun that sat squat middle in the sky, able to overlook the tall buildings and beat down on him. Returning the cloth to his pocket, he tightened the reigns on the horse, redirecting him down a path, deciding to try west for a bit before going north again. He just didn't seem to be going much of anywhere and Morgan told him a location to try and see whether it was livable or not, but if Atlanta, a big city as it was, didn't seem to have one person.

Passing what looked to be a traffic jam, coated in police cars, overturned jeeps, and one giant bus, Rick meant to turn a corner, only to jump back in horror to see about a mile long herd of Walkers, all snarling and grasping at nothing until they turned and noticed the fresh meat. Rick meant to turn silently, but the poor horse whinnied in terror, standing on its hind legs and completely tossing Rick from its behind, sending Rick painfully to the ground.

"God, no...no..." he hissed, grabbing his shoulder which was now throbbing in pain. The Walkers easily slid forward, making grab motions with their hands as they quickly approached Rick and the horse. He frantically reached around for a gun, finding the bag to be out of reach. He whipped around, seeing the bag had fallen from his arms when he fell from the horse. Cursing, he reached for his belt instead, where his own gun laid before aiming and shooting, catching only one Walker in the chest, not affecting it as it moved closer while the others tore into the crying horse.

"Shit, shit, shit," he repeated, getting to his feet and attempting to make a run for it, but they were closing around him. He tried to find something, anything that could save him other than his gun which only had a number of bullets. He panted, pushing Walkers back, otherwise blowing their brains out with his gun. He looked around until he noticed the bus. Making a beeline for it, he grunted as he took hold of the roof, pulling himself above and out of reach of the herd, panting and holding his stomach as he stood above.

The horse was already dead, its pained cries no longer echoing through the grunts and groans of these Walkers. He stood tall, glaring down at them as he aimed his gun, taking down Walker after Walker, watching the pile increase until his gun failed to shoot anymore, completely out of bullets. He looked down longingly to the bag of guns, which he knew had more.

He backed up toward the middle, now standing over the emergency exit of the bus, trying to think of a way out of this, but there seemed to be nothing. Finally thinking the worst, the emergency door suddenly opened and he fell through painfully onto the ground, yelling out as he grabbed the shoulder he landed on, the same one from when he fell off the horse. He groaned, slowly coming to realization that he was now inside the bus. He quickly sat up, looking around trying to find any Walkers, but there were none. Instead teenagers and a guard stood before him, all staring at him in silence.

"What the hell?" he breathed, shakily getting to his feet. "What are y'all...?"

"He's a sheriff!" one kid called out, pointing to Rick's badge. "He can help! He's got a gun!"

"Yeah, but the bastard also led an entire herd to us," one male called from the front of the bus, where he sat on a blood covered seat, pointing to the herd that was now shaking the vehicle.

"What the hell is this," Rick demanded, keeping a tight hold on his gun which was out of bullets, but they didn't have to know that. "Where am I?" A blonde female stood, placing a hand on the guard's shoulder, almost as if to say he needed to stand down while she took charge. He reluctantly obliged, moving to stand near a shorter female brunette who was glaring Rick heavily down.

"I don't understand," Rick shook his head.

"Look around you, dude," the boy who had brought the herd to attention previously sneered. "Does this look like any ordinary school bus to you? The bars on the windows should've been a nice hint." Rick hadn't noticed them before, but as he stared at them, he finally understood what this was. All these kids, hopefully excluding the guard, were delinquents.

"Shut it, Murphy!" the blonde snapped to the male before returning her attention to Rick. "I'm sorry...I'm Clarke Griffin, one of the...one of the people who were arrested until this world went to complete shit. We got stuck here about a week ago. We haven't eaten or drank anything. Right now, we could just really use some help."

The brunette who stood by the guard laughed aloud. "C'mon, Clarke, the last thing a sheriff wants to do is save a lot of delinquents locked up for something. Hey, Mall Cop!" Rick directed his attention to her. "I'm Octavia Blake, arrested for attacking two cops arresting my mother for prostitution. Think you wanna help me now?"

"Octavia, now is not the time," Clarke sighed, before returning her gaze to Rick. "Do you mind introducing yourself so I don't have to keep it so formal? I think we're past that now since you did kind of put us in the shitter by bringing those things to us."

"If I'm the enemy here, why didn't y'all leave beforehand? Had an entire week to," Rick snapped back, keeping a good distance from any of them.

"A big crowd like us wouldn't make it far. We've been trying these few days plotting a way to leave where nobody can die, but there doesn't seem to be a way. But we've lasted so long without the proper necessities of eating and drinking...we need to leave and we need to leave now," Clarke explained seriously. "What about you?"

Rick looked around her, seeing all of the delinquents turned their eyes on him, obviously all curious as to what he was doing there. "My name...my name is Rick Grimes. I only woke up a day ago in a hospital, an abandoned one. Had been in a coma for a few months. Got shot." He pointed to his side where the bullet had hit so long ago.

"Holy shit, that's awesome!" another boy called, staring at Rick admiringly.

"Jasper, hush," Clarke hissed, before turning back to Rick, nodding for him to continue. He didn't understand how a kid like her seemed to have such power over everyone already.

"Got rescued by a man and his son. Stopped by my station and grabbed guns. He gave me a destination that offered hope. Fort Bennings...I just took off and ran into the wrong crowd." He didn't know, as well, why he was telling this to a bunch of delinquents who obviously had nothing else to live for. "Now...I need a way out of here, because I ain't staying."

"Get in line, douche, we don't wanna stay here either!" Murphy snapped his way. Clarke gave him a warning look, but he didn't seem to care. Anything and everything to do with Rick he seemed to loathe.

"We're just kids," Jasper protested, getting to his feet and joining Clarke, an Asian boy tailing behind him. "We don't know what the hell we're doing."

"Hey," the guard yelled from beside Octavia. "I have it all figured out. I know what I have to do."

"Tell us, then," Murphy gave him a lazy glare. "Oh, wait, that's what you've been doing this past week!"

"Look," Clarke said loudly, catching everyone's attention again. "We can help you. A group is better than one person and as far as I'm concerned," she paused to point to the Walkers shoving at the walls of the bus. "you need all the help you can get."

"I'm out of bullets," Rick sighed finally, shrugging lazily. "I don't have anything I can do without someone getting hurt or dying. I'm not going to be responsible for that." He looked back up at the emergency door, reaching for it to pull himself back out.

"So you'll be responsible for all of us dying!" Clarke cried out, grabbing at Rick's wrist. "Please, we don't know what else to do!"

"I can't save an entire bus-"

"Hey, dumbass."

Everyone froze.

The static rose again and they all turned to the front of the bus where a radio stood.

"Dumbass, you cozy in there?"


	3. Majorities and Minorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stranger’s plan is put into action

Clarke shared a look with Bellamy, who wore the same expression before dashing to the front of the bus and lifting the radio to his mouth.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?"

The static rose again after a few moments of silence, a few yelling in relief and surprise. "You sound younger than you look. Big surprise. The hell are you doing?" Bellamy looked over to Clarke, who was frozen for a short moment before quickly running to the front and seizing the radio in her hand, lifting it to her lips, "Yes, hello? That sheriff you saw isn't the only one in here. You're looking at an entire group of people in here. We need help!"

It was silent again, giving Clarke a chance to look back at Rick, who seemed to be frozen from where he stood, staring at herself and Bellamy before slowly making himself up and reaching for the radio, taking it into his own hand and pausing before he finally spoke, "Whoever this is, we're looking at a big rescue mission here. I understand if you're not capable..."

"Don't underestimate me, dumbass. This is going to be messy, but I think I can manage..." the voice called back, before continuing shortly later. "I've got about three flares. I'm about to lose the whole trio and when they're off, you're all going to hurry off and see me."

"Whatever!"

"When that door opens, I'm out of here!"

Many of the delinquents seemed to disagree, but Clarke was persistent. They needed to get out of there. There was absolutely no other way about it. Looking at Bellamy, she nodded confidently and turned towards the delinquents. "Okay, I'm not going to force any of you into sticking together and leaving with me. But...if you're going to follow me, I need to know who-"

"Me," Jasper raised his hand quickly, followed shortly by Monty. A few more hands rose, Clarke seeing Finn, Miller, Wells, Harper, and even Murphy amongst the few. The rest seemed to think they'd be better off alone. Clarke's inner voice was trying to convince her to try and get everyone to follow her to this stranger, but Clarke knew if they were going to force her to do something she didn't want to do, that line wasn't to be crossed. Sighing, she looked back at Bellamy. "What about you and Octavia?"

"I want her safe. If this man can help me keep her safe, I'm sticking with him," he nodded easily, making Clarke nod and seize the radio once more, speaking into it feverishly, "Tell us when!" A long silence followed until the man answered back, agreeing, telling her he would say when to leave and where he was, explaining he was in an alleyway directly across from the prison bus. Rick looked towards the small group who was going to be with him and the stranger. "Watch your asses once we're off. We don't need any of 'em sneaking up on you. And stay quiet."

"And...to those who aren't following," Clarke's voice broke, closing her eyes and reopening them a second after. "May we meet again."

"May we meet again," the delinquents chorused.

"Despite the fact your asses are going to die without us," Murphy mumbled to himself, thumbing at one of the seats. Everyone began to gather at the entrance, Clarke and Rick at he very front as they waited for the radio to chime again for them to get out and find him. Clarke's breath was catching in her throat as she looked around the bus walls for what she hoped was the last time. She was finally going to be able to leave. This was the only thing she really wanted, besides to see her father and mother again.

"Now!" the radio hisses quietly. Rick opened the door and stepped out, beckoning hurriedly for the others to follow him. The walkers had their backs turned to the bus, so they didn't see the enormous group piling out and looking around frantically.

"There," Octavia whispered, shoving her way to the front and pointing toward the man standing in the alleyway. Clarke was surprised to see it was a boy around their age underneath a baseball cap. However, before the small group could make their way over, the other group that wasn't following the stranger suddenly broke off, capturing several walkers' attention and having them suddenly make their way to them instead.

"No," Clarke cried out, no longer being silent once she saw one of the undead creatures bite into one of the stray delinquent's arm, making them scream aloud at the pain. She began to run over to try and help, but Rick had seized her upper arm and fixated her so she was facing the stranger again. "Stop! Let me go! I can't...I can't just let them die!"

"Clarke, c'mon," Wells begged, going to grab her other arm, but one threatening expression threw him off and made him move back quickly. But Bellamy ignored the expression and grabbed Clarke by both of her shoulders, practically dragging her into the alley where the boy stood, getting them over to a dumpster he was ushering for them to climb on to gain access to the fire escape.

"No, but they-" Clarke's last glance at the group that only moments ago she shared a bus with was them being chewed to bits by the walkers. Hot, angry tears filled her eyes and she jerked herself from Bellamy's grasp to pull herself onto the trashcan.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Octavia snapped at her, blue eyes glowing as she clambered onto the fire escape and gripped at the ladder's bar. "They knew what they were getting into, Clarke."

"We could've saved them!" Clarke retorted angrily, climbing up after her. Despite the situation, Clarke was glad that the whole group that volunteered to follow the stranger were still alive an unbitten. Of course she understood the risk she just took in an attempt to save the other group, but if she hadn't, she'd spend so many nights dwelling on it. Now she had to live with the fact that she had a chance and this group didn't allow her.

"Sorry about that," Rick's voice came from below her and she peeked down to see he was talking to the male under the baseball cap. "And...I owe you my life. You didn't have to pull your weight so far for us. Rick Grimes."

"No problem, dumbass," the stranger chirped. "Call me Glenn. I think a thank you is a bit too early now. That other group isn't in the same state as us now. Why didn't they come with y'all?"

"Decided to go independent! Bit the dust right after," Murphy sneered happily as he climbed. Clarke was about to snap at him, but she squealed instead as the ladder suddenly gave a nasty jerk as if it were about to fall from the wall and kill them all in one go. Peeking down again, she was horrified to see walkers gathering at the bottom and slamming their bodies dangerously on the dumpster, which resulting in the huge thing to knock into the ladder, the hinges easily becoming loose.

"Hurry, Octavia!" Clarke cried out, the other female already doing so and making it to the roof. The others made their up behind her and right after the boy named Glenn made his way up, the ladder gave way and fell hitting the opposite wall in a sickening echo that sent goosebumps down Clarke's spine.

"Okay, this is where I give another warning," Glenn said, looking at the lot of them. "How many do we have here?"

Clarke looked around, counting from Rick, to Octavia, to Bellamy, to Jasper, to Monty, to Murphy, to Wells, to Finn, and to Harper. There was little to none of them left and it broke her heart.

"The group may not be as welcoming and sunshine-y as me," Glenn finally warned after counting them all. "I couldn't go against my own, personal, beliefs because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't attempt to save you... But I guess I didn't even manage that much." He glanced towards the way where the rest of the delinquents were still screaming from the walkers. "But I'm hoping the rest of my group will be the same. Follow me."

Clarke strayed towards the end, her head bowed as she tried to tune out the people in the street. She couldn't stand it. Why didn't they follow them?

"It wasn't your fault, Princess, so you can stop moping like it was."

Clarke's head snapped up, recognizing Finn's features almost immediately. "Don't talk so casually about it. They're dead. They're all..."

"We would've been, too. But you would've, definitely, if Rick and Bellamy hadn't stopped you from running your ass down there at that buffet. This world isn't meant for mourning. It's meant to survive in. Some people make it and most don't. You want to be the minority in this case." Finn reasoned as they stopped at a door, Glenn prying it open and making his way down the stairs, the others following him.

"You don't mean that," Clarke shook her head, forcing her way before Finn to avoid talking to him much more as they made their way down and into a different room that must've been cleared previously since dead walkers littered the ground. Glenn seemed more focused on the next staircase that led down to what Clarke presumed was his group since she could hear legitimate voices that weren't grunts and groans from the walkers.

All she was happy about was she could no longer hear the screams of those who didn't follow the stranger in the baseball cap.


End file.
